junji_itofandomcom-20200213-history
Junji Ito Bibliography
Like many popular artists, Ito has a complex bibliography where the same or related short pieces appear in various volumes of different names. This list reviews books publishes will groups releases by collections separately, ordered by year, also listing the stories drawn by Junji Ito contained in each publication. (For a list of stories by Junji, see Junji Ito Stories.) Information collected from Girls' Horror Comics, Amazon, and other resources. http://ghc.thirteens.net/other/ij/itoujun.htm Ito first began writing and drawing manga as a hobby while working as a dental technician in the early 1990s. In 1987, he submitted a short story to Gekkan Halloween that won an honorable mention in the Kazuo Umezu Prize (with Umezu himself as one of the judges). This story was later serialized as Tomie. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Junji_Ito "Halloween Girl Comic" 朝日ソノラマ:ハロウィン少女コミック館 Asahi Sonorama: Halloween Shoujo Comic Kan "The Long Hair in the Attic" 屋根裏の長い髪 Yaneura no Nagai Kami *Tomie (富江) *Tomie Part 2: Morita Byouin Hen (富江　 ＰＡＲＴ２ − 森田病院編) *Kao Dorobou (顔泥棒) *Bio House (バイオハウス) *Suima no Heya (睡魔の部屋) *Akuma no Ronri (悪魔の論理) *Yaneura no Nagai Kami (屋根裏の長い髪) '"Basement"' 地下室 Chikashitsu *Tomie Part 3: Chikashitsu (富江　 ＰＡＲＴ３　 地下室) *Kubi Gensou (首幻想) *Scenario-doori no Koi (シナリオどおりの恋) *Re-animator no Ken (リ・ アニメーターの剣) *Tomie Part 4: Shashin (富江　 ＰＡＲＴ４　 写真) "Mansion" 屋敷 Yashiki *Tomie Part 5: Seppun (富江　 ＰＡＲＴ５　 接吻) *Tomie Part 6: Yashiki (富江　 ＰＡＲＴ６　 屋敷) *Chichi no Kokoro (父の心) *Taegatai Meiro (耐え難い迷路) '"Junji Horror Collection"' ＪＵＮＪＩの恐怖コレクション Junji no Kyoufu Collection *v.1: Dassouhei no Iru Ie (脱走兵のいる家) *v.2: Kubi no Nai Choukoku (首のない彫刻) *v.3: Tanoshii Natsu Yasumi (楽しい夏休み) *v.4: Rojiura (路地裏) *v.5: Nuno-sei Kyoushi (布製教師) '"A Deserter in the House"' 脱走兵のいる家 Dassouhei no Iru Ie *Ijimekko (いじめっ娘) *Dassouhei no Iru Ie (脱走兵のいる家) *Ikisudama no Numa (生霊の沼) *Akai Ito (赤い糸) *Chuuko Record (中古レコード) *Okuru Hito (贈る人) '"Headless Sculptures"' 首のない彫刻 Kubi no Nai Choukoku *Pen-friend (ペンフレンド) *Hashi (橋) *Circus ga Kita (サーカスが来た) *Hachinosu (蜂の巣) *Chizu no Machi (地図の町) *Kubi no Nai Choukoku (首のない彫刻) '"Fun Summer Vacation"' 楽しい夏休み Tanoshii Natsu Yasumi *Tanoshii Natsu Yasumi (楽しい夏休み) *Hakumei (薄命) *Shinnyuusha (侵入者) *Kanki (寒気) *Kakashi (案山子) *Tanoshii Fuyu Yasumi (楽しい冬休み) '"The Back Alley"' 路地裏 Rojiura *Isho (遺書) *Rojiura (路地裏) *Oshikiri Idan (押切異談) *Fashion Model (ファッションモデル) *Souichi no Tanoshii Nikki (双一の楽しい日記) *Souichi no Katei Houmon (双一の家庭訪問) '"Mannequin Teacher"' 布製教師 Nuno-sei Kyoushi *Rakka (落下) *Aibeya (相部屋) *Ryokan (旅館) *Nuno-sei Kyoushi (布製教師) *Oshikiri Idan: Kabe (押切異談・ 壁) '"The Village of Sirens"' サイレンの村 Siren no Mura 朝日ソノラマ:眠れぬ夜の奇妙な話コミックス Asahi Sonorama: Nemurenu Yoru no Kimyou na Hanashi Comics 朝日ソノラマ:ハロウィン少女コミック館 Asahi Sonorama: Halloween Shoujo Comic Kan *Siren no Mura (サイレンの村) *Tobacco Kai (煙草会) *Kabi (黴) *Kioku (記憶) *Michi no Nai Machi (道のない街) '"Junji Horror Night Talk"' 潤二の恐怖夜話 Junji no Kyoufu Yobanashi *v.1: Umeku Haisuikan (うめく排水管) *v.2: Kubitsuri Kikyuu (首吊り気球) *v.3: Bohyou no Machi (墓標の町) '"The Groaning Drain"' うめく排水管 Umeku Haisuikan *Chousizen Tenkousei (超自然転校生) *Umeku Haisuikan (うめく排水管) *Souichi no Tanjoubi (双一の誕生日) *Tomie: Fukushuu (富江・ 復讐) '"The Hanging Balloons"' 首吊り気球 Kubitsuri Kikyuu *Chitamagi (血玉樹) *Kubitsuri Kikyuu (首吊り気球) *Ayatsuri Yashiki (あやつり屋敷) '"Gravetown"' 墓標の町 Bohyou no Machi *Niku-iro no Kai (肉色の怪) *Bohyou no Machi (墓標の町) *Yurushi* (許し) *Ice Cream Bus (アイスクリームバス) 'Frankenstein' フランケンシュタイン 朝日ソノラマ: Halloween Comics Special Asahi Sonorama: Halloween Comics Special '"Horror of Souichi: Coffin"' シリーズ恐怖の双一　 棺桶 Series Kyoufu no Souichi: Kanoke *Souichi no Katte na Noroi (双一の勝手な呪い) *Shijuu Kabe no Heya (四重壁の部屋) *Kanoke (棺桶) *Uwasa (噂) '"Horror of Tomie: Painter"' シリーズ富江の恐怖　 画家 Series Tomie no Kyoufu: Gaka *Gaka (画家) *Ansatsu (暗殺) *Mouhatsu (毛髪) *Youjo (養女) *Takitsubo (滝壷) '"Bizarre Canned Food"' 怪奇カンヅメ Kaiki Kanzume 朝日ソノラマ:眠れぬ夜の奇妙な話コミックス Asahi Sonorama: Nemurenu Yoru no Kimyou na Hanashi Comics 朝日新聞出版:眠れぬ夜の奇妙な話コミックス Asahi Shimbun Publications: Nemurenu Yoru no Kimyou na Hanashi Comics (Re-Release) *Nakama no Ie (仲間の家) *Namekuji Shoujo (なめくじ少女) *Tonari no Mado (隣の窓) *Hyouchaku Mono (漂着物) *Go-senzo-sama (ご先祖様) *Ijou Sekkin: Near Miss (異常接近　 〜ニアミス〜) *Kaiki Hikizuri Kyoudai: Jijo no Koibito (怪奇ひきずり兄弟　 次女の恋人) *Kaiki Hikizuri Kyoudai: Koureikai (怪奇ひきずり兄弟　 降霊会) "Lovesick Dead" 死びとの恋わずらい Shibito no Koiwazurai 朝日ソノラマ:眠れぬ夜の奇妙な話コミックス Asahi Sonorama:Nemurenu Yoru no Kimyou na Hanashi Comics *Dai-1 Hanashi: Yotsutsuji no Bishounen (第１話　 四つ辻の美少年) *Dai-2 Hanashi: Nayamu Onna (第２話　 悩む女) *Dai-3 Hanashi: Kage (第３話　 影) *Dai-4 Hanashi: Zekkyou no Yoru (第４話　 絶叫の夜) 完全版 - 朝日ソノラマ Kanzenhan - Asahi Sonorama 完全版 - 朝日新聞出版 Kanzenhan - Asahi Shimbun Publications (Re-Release) *Yobanashi: Shiro Fuku no Bishounen (余話　 白服の美少年) 漫画家たちが描いた怪談 - 金の星社 Mangaka-tachi ga Egaita Kaidan - Kin-no-Hoshi Sha (Anthology) '"The Horror World of Junji Ito"' 伊藤潤二恐怖マンガＣｏｌｌｅｃｔｉｏｎ Ito Junji Kyoufu Manga Collection 朝日ソノラマ Asahi Sonorama *v.1: Tomie (富江) *v.2: Tomie (富江) Part 2 *v.3: Niku-iro no Kai (肉色の怪) *v.4: Kao Dorobou (顔泥棒) *v.5: Souichi no Tanoshii Nikki (双一の楽しい日記) *v.6: Souichi no Noroi no Nikki (双一の呪いの日記) *v.7: Namekuji Shoujo (なめくじ少女) *v.8: Chitamagi (血玉樹) *v.9: Kubi Gensou (首幻想) *v.10: Ayatsuri Yashiki (あやつり屋敷) *v.11: Michi no Nai Machi (道のない街) *v.12: Ijimekko (いじめっ娘) *v.13: Circus ga Kita (サーカスが来た) *v.14: Tunnel Kidan (トンネル奇譚) *v.15: Shibito no Koiwazurai (死びとの恋わずらい) *v.16: Frankenstein (フランケンシュタイン) 'Tomie' 富江 *Tomie (富江) *Tomie: Shashin (富江・ 写真) *Tomie: Seppun (富江・ 接吻) *Tomie: Yashiki (富江・ 屋敷) *Tomie: Fukushuu (富江・ 復讐) *Tomie: Takitsubo (富江・ 滝壷 ) 'Tomie Part 2' 富江 *Tomie Part 2 (富江　 ＰＡＲＴ２) *Tomie: Chikashitsu (富江・ 地下室) *Tomie: Gaka (富江・ 画家) *Tomie: Ansatsu (富江・ 暗殺) *Tomie: Mouhatsu (富江・ 毛髪) *Tomie: Youjo (富江・ 養女) '"Flesh-Colored Horror"' 肉色の怪 Niku-iro no Kai *Yaneura no Nagai Kami (屋根裏の長い髪) *Yurushi (許し) *Hachinosu (蜂の巣) *Hakumei (薄命) *Kubi no Nai Choukoku (首のない彫刻) *Niku-iro no Kai (肉色の怪) '"The Face Burglar"' 顔泥棒 Kao Dorobo *Kao Dorobou (顔泥棒) *Kakashi (案山子) *Rakka (落下) *Akai Ito (赤い糸) *Go-senzo-sama (ご先祖様) *Kubitsuri Kikyuu (首吊り気球) '"Souichi's Diary of Delights"' 双一の楽しい日記 Souichi no Tanoshii Nikk *Souichi no Tanoshii Natsu Yasumi (双一の楽しい夏休み) *Tanoshii Natsu Yasumi (楽しい夏休み) *Tanoshii Fuyu Yasumi (楽しい冬休み) *Souichi no Tanoshii Nikki (双一の楽しい日記) *Souichi no Katei Houmon (双一の家庭訪問) *Souichi no Tanjoubi (双一の誕生日) '"Souichi's Diary of Curses"' 双一の呪いの日記 Souichi no Noroi no Nikki *Souichi no Tanoshii Natsu Yasumi (双一の楽しい夏休み) *Tanoshii Natsu Yasumi (楽しい夏休み) *Tanoshii Fuyu Yasumi (楽しい冬休み) *Souichi no Tanoshii Nikki (双一の楽しい日記) *Souichi no Katei Houmon (双一の家庭訪問) *Souichi no Tanjoubi (双一の誕生日) '"Slug Girl"' なめくじ少女 Namekuji Shoujo *Souichi no Katte na Noroi (双一の勝手な呪い) *Shijuu Kabe no Heya (四重壁の部屋) *Kanoke (棺桶) *Uwasa (噂) *Fashion Model (ファッションモデル) "Blood-Bubble Bushes" 血玉樹 Chitamagi *Namekuji Shoujo (なめくじ少女) *Hyouchaku Mono (漂着物) *Kabi (黴) *Kanki (寒気) *Ryokan (旅館) *Umeku Haisuikan (うめく排水管) *Bio House (バイオハウス) '"Hallucinations"' 首幻想 Kubi Gensou *Kubi Gensou (首幻想) *Ikisudama no Numa (生霊の沼) *Pen-friend (ペンフレンド) *Shinnyuusha (侵入者) *Oshikiri Idan (押切異談) *Oshikiri Idan: Kabe (押切異談・ 壁) '"House of the Marionettes"' あやつり屋敷 Ayatsuri Yashiki *Ice Cream Bus (アイスクリームバス) *Nakama no Ie (仲間の家) *Tobacco Kai (煙草会) *Chuuko Record (中古レコード) *Suima no Heya (睡魔の部屋) *Okuru Hito (贈る人) *Ayatsuri Yashiki (あやつり屋敷) '"The Town Without Streets"' 道のない街 Michi no Nai Machi *Michi no Nai Machi (道のない街) *Ijou Sekkin! (異常接近！) *Chizu no Machi (地図の町) *Siren no Mura (サイレンの村) *Chousizen Tenkousei (超自然転校生) '"The Bully"' いじめっ娘 Ijimekko *Dassouhei no Iru Ie (脱走兵のいる家) *Ijimekko (いじめっ娘) *Chichi no Kokoro (父の心) *Kioku (記憶) *Rojiura (路地裏) *Scenario-doori no Koi (シナリオどおりの恋) *Tsuchi no Naka . . . (土の中…) '"The Circus is Here"' サーカスが来た Circus ga Kita *Circus ga Kita (サーカスが来た) *Bohyou no Machi (墓標の町) *Tonari no Mado (隣の窓) *Kaiki Hikizuri Kyoudai: Jijo no Koibito (怪奇ひきずり兄弟　 次女の恋人) *Kaiki Hikizuri Kyoudai: Koureikai (怪奇ひきずり兄弟　 降霊会) "The Story of the Mysterious Tunnel" トンネル奇譚 Tunnel Kidan *Nagai Yume (長い夢) *Tunnel Kidan (トンネル奇譚) *Douzou (銅像) *Fuyuubutsu (浮遊物) *Shirosuna-mura Chi Tan (白砂村血譚) "Lovesick Dead" 死びとの恋わずらい Shibito no Koiwazurai *Dai-1 Hanashi: Yotsutsuji no Bishounen (第１話　 四つ辻の美少年) *Dai-2 Hanashi: Nayamu Onna (第２話　 悩む女) *Dai-3 Hanashi: Kage (第３話　 影) *Dai-4 Hanashi: Zekkyou no Yoru (第４話　 絶叫の夜) 'Frankenstein' フランケンシュタイン *Frankenstein (フランケンシュタイン), written by Mary Wollstonecraft Shelley *"Frankenstein" Eiga Shoushi (「フランケンシュタイン」 映画小史), written by Hajime Ishida (石田一) *Jigoku no Ningyou Sou (地獄の人形葬) *Real Unko no Omoide (リアルウンコノオモイデ) 'ComicsOne / DrMaster Publications '(US) Co1.jpg Co2.jpg Co3.jpg ComicsOne released the first three volumes of this series in English in Apirl, 2001 as The Junji Ito Horror Comic Collection and Flesh Colored Horror. The collection is currently being distributed by DrMaster Publications. *Tomie 1 - ISBN-10: 1588990842 *Tomie 2 - ISBN-10: 1588990850 *Flesh Colored Horror - ISBN-10: 1588990869 'Tonkam '(French) The French series Tomié, from Tonkam, now Delcourt / Tonkam, is apparently made up of the first two volumes of this series along with Tomie Again. Tonkam also released a Junji Ito Collection following the volumes of this series, only skipping the two Tomie volumes that they already released: *Tomie *Tomie Part 2 *Tomie Again *Le Mystère de la Chair *Le Voleur de Visages *Le Journal de Soïchi *Le Journal Maudit de Soïchi *La Femme Limace, Les Fruits Sanglants *Hallucinations, La Maison de Poupées *La Ville sans Rue, La Flle Perverse *Le Cirque des Horreurs *Le Tunnel *Le Mort Amoureux *Frankenstein "The Story of the Mysterious Tunnel" トンネル奇譚 Tunnel Kidan 朝日ソノラマ:眠れぬ夜の奇妙な話コミックス Asahi Sonorama:Nemurenu Yoru no Kimyou na Hanashi Comics *Nagai Yume (長い夢) *Tunnel Kidan (トンネル奇譚) *Douzou (銅像) *Fuyuubutsu (浮遊物) *Shirosuna-mura Chi Tan (白砂村血譚) 'Uzumaki' うずまき Uzumaki1.jpg Uzumaki2.jpg Uzumaki3.jpg Uzumakibcw.jpg Uzumakibcs.jpg スピリッツ怪奇コミックス Spirits Kaiki Comics *Vol. 1 - August 29, 1999 - ISBN-10: 4091857213 *Vol. 2 - February 26, 1999 - ISBN-10: 4091857221 *Vol. 3 - September 30, 1999 - ISBN-10: 409185723X Big Comics Wide - 2000 - ISBN-10: 4091858163 Big Comics Special - August, 2010 - ISBN-10: 4091832423 VIZ published Uzumaki in 2001. 'Gyo' ギョ *Vol. 1 - February 28, 2002 - ISBN-10: 4091860818 *Vol. 2 - May 30, 2002 - ISBN-10: 4091860826 'Gyo Vol. 1' *01."The Death-Stench of the South Seas" (南海の死臭, Nankai no shishū) *02."The Death-Stench in the Air" (浮遊する死臭, Fuyū suru shishū) *03."Going Ashore" (恐ろしい上陸, Osoroshī jōriku) *04."Shark Attack" (ホオジロザメ侵入, Hōjirozame shin'nyū) *05."Flight" (飛来, Hirai) *06."The Death-Stench Creeps" (しのびよる死臭, Shinobiyoru shishū) *07."Testimony" (遺言, Yuigon) *08."Infection" (感染, Kansen) *09."The Death-Stench invaders, Part 1" (死臭来襲1, Shishū raishū ichi) *10."The Death-Stench invaders, Part 2" (死臭来襲2, Shishū raishū ni) 'Gyo Vol. 2' *11."Pale Kaori" (青白い華織, Aojiroi kaori) *12."The Death-Stench Device" (死臭の発明, Shishū no hatsumei) *13."The Inheritors" (後継者たち, Kōkei-sha-tachi) *14."The Pull of the Death-Stench" (まとわりつく死臭, Matowaritsuku shishū) *15."The Death-Stench Circus, Part 1" (死臭サーカス団（1）, Shishū sākasu-dan (ichi)) *16."The Death-Stench Circus, Part 2" (死臭サーカス団（2）, Shishū sākasu-dan (ni)) *17."The Death-Stench of Lab #2" (第二研究室の死臭, Dai ni kenkyūshitsu no shishū) *18."The Death-Stench Air Raid" (死臭空襲, Shishū kūshū) *19."The Death-Stench World" (死臭の時代, Shishū no jidai) *Bonus 1:"The Sad Tale of the Principal Post" (大黒柱悲話, Daikokubashira hiwa) *Bonus 2:"The Enigma of Amigara Fault" (阿弥殻断層の怪, Amigara dansō no kai VIZ published Gyo in 2003. 'Tomie' 富江 'Junji Ito World' 伊藤潤二 WORLD ネムキ3月号別冊 1999/03 Nemuki March Issue *氷室奈美の世界 The World of Nami Himuro *Koyubi (小指) Little Finger 'Tomie Zen' 富江 全 The Complete of Tomie 朝日ソノラマ Asahi Sonorama 朝日新聞出版 Asahi Shimbun Publications (Re-Release) *Tomie (富江) *Tomie Part 2 (富江　 ＰＡＲＴ２) *Tomie: Chikashitsu (富江・ 地下室) *Tomie: Shashin (富江・ 写真) *Tomie: Seppun (富江・ 接吻) *Tomie: Yashiki (富江・ 屋敷) *Tomie: Fukushuu (富江・ 復讐) *Tomie: Gaka (富江・ 画家) *Tomie: Ansatsu (富江・ 暗殺) *Tomie: Mouhatsu (富江・ 毛髪) *Tomie: Youjo (富江・ 養女) *Tomie: Takitsubo (富江・ 滝壷) *Plus the original work Koyubi (小指) Judging solely by the cover images, both Hazard's Italian Tomie translation and the Spanish Tomie series from La Cúpula are based on Tomie Zen, but this has not yet been confirmed. 'Tomie Part 3: Tomie Again' 富江　 Ｐａｒｔ３　 富江　 Ａｇａｉｎ 朝日ソノラマ:眠れぬ夜の奇妙な話コミックス Asahi Sonorama: Nemurenu Yoru no Kimyou na Hanashi Comics 朝日新聞出版:眠れぬ夜の奇妙な話コミックス Asahi Shimbun Publications: Nemurenu Yoru no Kimyou na Hanashi Comics (Re-Release) *Shounen (少年) *Moromi (もろみ) *Baby-sitter (ベビーシッター) *Aru Shuudan (ある集団) *Toorima (通り魔) *Top Model (トップ・ モデル) *Roushuu (老醜) 'AS Comics' 朝日ソノラマ:ＡＳコミックス Asahi Sonorama: AS Comics *v.1: Bishoujo Zoushoku Hen (美少女増殖編) *v.2: Youjo Shoumetsu Hen (妖女消滅編) ComicsOne published Tomie Part 1 and 2 in 2001 as "The Junji Ito Horror Comic Collection" Dark Horse also published Tomie Part 1 and 2 in 2006 as part of "Museum of Terror" VIZ published Tomie: Complete Deluxe Edition Hardcover on December 20, 2016. 'Museum of Terror' 伊藤潤二恐怖博物館 Itou Junji Kyoufu Hakubutsukan 朝日ソノラマ:ソノラマコミック文庫 Asahi Sonorama: Sonorama Comic Bunko *v.1: Tomie (富江) 1 *v.2: Tomie (富江) 2 *v.3: Yaneura no Nagai Kami (屋根裏の長い髪) *v.4: Kakashi (案山子) *v.5: Rojiura (路地裏) *v.6: Souichi no Katte na Noroi (双一の勝手な呪い) *v.7: Umeku Haisuikan (うめく排水管) *v.8: Shirosuna-mura Chi Tan (白砂村血譚) *v.9: Oshikiri Idan & Frankenstein (押切異談＆フランケンシュタイン) *v.10: Shibito no Koiwazurai (死びとの恋わずらい) 'Tomie 1' 富江 *Tomie (富江) *Tomie Part 2 (富江　 ＰＡＲＴ２) *Tomie: Chikashitsu (富江・ 地下室) *Tomie: Shashin (富江・ 写真) *Tomie: Seppun (富江・ 接吻) *Tomie: Yashiki (富江・ 屋敷) *Tomie: Fukushuu (富江・ 復讐) *Tomie: Takitsubo (富江・ 滝壷) *Tomie: Gaka (富江・ 画家) 'Tomie 2' 富江 *Tomie: Ansatsu (富江・ 暗殺) *Tomie: Mouhatsu (富江・ 毛髪) *Tomie: Youjo (富江・ 養女) *Tomie: Koyubi (富江・ 小指) *Tomie: Shounen (富江・ 少年) *Tomie: Moromi (富江・ もろみ) *Tomie: Baby-sitter (富江・ ベビーシッター) *Tomie: Aru Shuudan (富江・ ある集団) *Tomie: Toorima (富江・ 通り魔) *Tomie: Top Model (富江・ トップ・ モデル) *Tomie: Roushuu (富江・ 老醜) "The Long Hair in the Attic" 屋根裏の長い髪 Yaneura no Nagai Kami *Bio House (バイオハウス) *Kao Dorobou (顔泥棒) *Suima no Heya (睡魔の部屋) *Akuma no Ronri (悪魔の論理) *Yaneura no Nagai Kami (屋根裏の長い髪) *Scenario-doori no Koi (シナリオどおりの恋) *Re-animator no Ken (リ・ アニメーターの剣) *Chichi no Kokoro (父の心) *Taegatai Meiro (耐え難い迷路) *Siren no Mura (サイレンの村) *Ijimekko (いじめっ娘) *Dassouhei no Iru Ie (脱走兵のいる家) "Scarecrows" 案山子 Kakashi *Akai Ito (赤い糸) *Chuuko Record (中古レコード) *Okuru Hito (贈る人) *Hashi (橋) *Circus ga Kita (サーカスが来た) *Hachinosu (蜂の巣) *Chizu no Machi (地図の町) *Kubi no Nai Choukoku (首のない彫刻) *Hakumei (薄命) *Kanki (寒気) *Kakashi (案山子) *Isho (遺書) '"The Back Alley"' 路地裏 Rojiura *Rojiura (路地裏) *Fashion Model (ファッションモデル) *Rakka (落下) *Aibeya (相部屋) *Ryokan (旅館) *Yurushi (許し) *Tobacco Kai (煙草会) *Kabi (黴) *Michi no Nai Machi (道のない街) *Kioku (記憶) *Ice Cream Bus (アイスクリームバス) "Souichi's Convenient Curse" 双一の勝手な呪い Souichi no Katte na Noroi *Tanoshii Natsu Yasumi (楽しい夏休み) *Tanoshii Fuyu Yasumi (楽しい冬休み) *Souichi no Tanoshii Nikki (双一の楽しい日記) *Souichi no Katei Houmon (双一の家庭訪問) *Nuno-sei Kyoushi (布製教師) *Souichi no Tanjoubi (双一の誕生日) *Souichi no Katte na Noroi (双一の勝手な呪い) *Shijuu Kabe no Heya (四重壁の部屋) *Kanoke (棺桶) *Uwasa (噂) '"The Groaning Drain"' うめく排水管 Umeku Haisuikan *Chousizen Tenkousei (超自然転校生) *Umeku Haisuikan (うめく排水管) *Chitamagi (血玉樹) *Kubitsuri Kikyuu (首吊り気球) *Ayatsuri Yashiki (あやつり屋敷) *Niku-iro no Kai (肉色の怪) *Ijou Sekkin: Near Miss (異常接近　 〜ニアミス〜) *Tsuchi no Naka . . . (土の中…) "Blood Sickness of the White Sands Village" 白砂村血譚 Shirosuna-mura Chi Tan *Bohyou no Machi (墓標の町) *Nakama no Ie (仲間の家) *Namekuji Shoujo (なめくじ少女) *Tonari no Mado (隣の窓) *Hyouchaku Mono (漂着物) *Go-senzo-sama (ご先祖様) *Nagai Yume (長い夢) *Tunnel Kidan (トンネル奇譚) *Douzou (銅像) *Fuyuubutsu (浮遊物) *Shirosuna-mura Chi Tan (白砂村血譚) 'Oshikiri Idan & Frankenstein' 押切異談＆フランケンシュタイン *Kubi Gensou (首幻想) *Ikisudama no Numa (生霊の沼) *Pen-friend (ペンフレンド) *Shinnyuusha (侵入者) *Oshikiri Idan (押切異談) *Oshikiri Idan: Kabe (押切異談・ 壁) *Frankenstein (フランケンシュタイン), written by Mary Wollstonecraft Shelley *Jigoku no Ningyou Sou (地獄の人形葬) *Ganmen Kotei (顔面固定) *Nonnon Oyabun (ノンノン親分) *Nonnon Oyabun no Kakurenbo (ノンノン親分のかくれんぼ) "Lovesick Dead" 死びとの恋わずらい Shibito no Koiwazurai *Shibito no Koiwazurai Dai-1 Hanashi: Yotsutsuji no Bishounen (死びとの恋わずらい　 第１話　 四つ辻の美少年) *Shibito no Koiwazurai Dai-2 Hanashi: Nayamu Onna (死びとの恋わずらい　 第２話　 悩む女) *Shibito no Koiwazurai Dai-3 Hanashi: Kage (死びとの恋わずらい　 第３話　 影) *Shibito no Koiwazurai Dai-4 Hanashi: Zekkyou no Yoru (死びとの恋わずらい　 第４話　 絶叫の夜) *Shibito no Koiwazurai: Yobanashi: Shiro Fuku no Bishounen (死びとの恋わずらい　 余話　 白服の美少年) *Kaiki Hikizuri Kyoudai Dai-1 Hanashi: Jijo no Koibito (怪奇ひきずり兄弟　 第１話　 次女の恋人) *Kaiki Hikizuri Kyoudai Dai-2 Hanashi: Koureikai (怪奇ひきずり兄弟　 第２話　 降霊会) *Gentsuu Yashiki (幻痛屋敷) *Abarabone no Onna (あばら骨の女) *Real Unko no Omoide (リアルウンコノオモイデ) 'Dark Horse Comics (US)' Dh01.jpg Dh02.jpg Dh03.jpg Dark Horse Comics published three volumes of Museum of Terror in 2006. *Tomie 1 - ISBN-10: 1593075421 *Tomie 2 - ISBN-10: 1593076126 *The Long Hair in the Attic - ISBN-10: 1593076398 'Voices in the Dark' 闇の声 Yami no Koe 朝日ソノラマ:眠れぬ夜の奇妙な話コミックス Asahi Sonorama: Nemurenu Yoru no Kimyou na Hanashi Comics 朝日新聞出版:眠れぬ夜の奇妙な話コミックス Asahi Shimbun Publications: Nemurenu Yoru no Kimyou na Hanashi Comics 闇の声　 全 Yami no Koe Zen 朝日新聞出版:ソノラマコミック文庫 Asahi Shimbun Publications: Sonorama Comic Bunko *Dai-1 Hanashi: Chi o Susuru Yami (第１話　 血をすする闇) *Dai-2 Hanashi: Golden Time no Yuurei (第２話　 ゴールデンタイムの幽霊) *Dai-3 Hanashi: Gouon (第３話　 轟音) *Dai-4 Hanashi: O-bake Yashiki no Nazo (第４話　 お化け屋敷の謎) *Dai-5 Hanashi: Glyceride: Abura (第５話　 グリセリド −あぶら−) *Dai-6 Hanashi: Jibakusha (第６話　 自縛者) *Dai-7 Hanashi: Shikeishuu no Yobirin (第７話　 死刑囚の呼鈴) 'Zen' edition includes a further seven works. 'Mimi's Ghost Stories' ミミの怪談 Mimi no Kaidan メディアファクトリー Media Factory 実話が怖い！ 怪談新耳袋 v.4: ミミの怪談 Jitsuwa ga Kowai! Kaidan Shin Mimibukuro v. 4: Mimi no Kaidan (Anthology) メディアファクトリー: ＭＦコミックス Media Factory: MF Comics 'Siren Maniacs' サイレンマニアックス: サイレン公式完全解析本 Siren Maniacs: Siren Official Complete Analysis Book "Siren Maniacs" is a supplemental analysis book for the PlayStation 2 survival horror stealth video game "Siren" (サイレン) published by Sony Computer Entertainment. This book contains the one shot "Demon's Voices" (魔声, Mahou) drawn by Junji Ito. ソフトバンククリエイティブ (2004/5/10) Softbank Creative ISBN-10: 9784797327205 復刻版 (2012/6/19) Re-print ISBN-10: 4835448499 *"Demon's Voices" (魔声, Mahou) '"Hellstar Remina"' 地獄星レミナ Jigokuboshi Remina 出版社: 小学館 (2005/8/1) Shogakukan ISBN-10: 4091860834 'New Voices in the Dark' 潰談　 新・ 闇の声 Kai Dan: Shin Yami no Koe 朝日ソノラマ:眠れぬ夜の奇妙な話コミックス Asahi Sonorama: Nemurenu Yoru no Kimyou na Hanashi Comics 朝日新聞出版:眠れぬ夜の奇妙な話コミックス Asahi Shimbun Publications: Nemurenu Yoru no Kimyou na Hanashi Comics *Souichi Zensen (双一前線) *Souichi no Aigan Doubutsu (双一の愛玩動物) *Akagamitani nite (合鏡谷にて) *Yuurei ni Naritaku Nai (幽霊になりたくない) *Zousho Genei (蔵書幻影) *Yami no Zesshou (闇の絶唱) *Kai Dan (潰談) Published in the United States by VIZ on April 16, 2019 as "Smashed" 'Junji Ito's Cat Diary: Yon & Mu' 伊藤潤二の猫日記　 よん＆むー Itou Junji no Neko Nikki: Yon & Muu 講談社 - 猫・ ネコ・ ねこ！！！ Kodansha - Neko Neko Neko!!! 2009/3/13 - ISBN-10: 4063376648 Junji Ito's Cat Diary: Yon & Mu - Paperback Kodansha Comics (October 27, 2015) - ISBN-10: 1632361973 'Black Paradox' ブラックパラドクス March 30th 2009 - ISBN-10: 409182532X ''Kai, Sasu 怪、刺す Story by Hirokatsu Kihara (木原浩勝) Shogakukan's Shonen Sunday Comics Special 小学館 (2010/8/12) - ISBN-10: 4091225608 'Rasputin the Patriot' 憂国のラスプーチン ''Yuukoku no Rasputin Ras01.jpg Ras02.jpg Ras03.jpg Ras04.jpg Ras05.jpg Ras06.jpg Big Comics *Vol. 1 - 2010/12/25 - ISBN-10: 4091836100 *Vol. 2 - 2011/6/30 - ISBN-10: 4091838596 *Vol. 3 - 2011/10/28 - ISBN-10: 4091841546 *Vol. 4 - 2012/4/27 - ISBN-10: 4091844545 *Vol. 5 - 2012/8/30 - ISBN-10: 4091846572 *Vol. 6 - 2012/12/27 - ISBN-10: 4091848060 マイファーストワイドプレミアム Shogakukan's My First Wide Premium - ISBN-10:4091627331 'Masterpiece Collection' 伊藤潤二傑作集 Itou Junji Kessaku Shuu 朝日新聞出版:あさひコミックス Asahi Shimbun Publications: Asahi Comics *v.1: Tomie Joukan (富江 上巻) *v.2: Tomie Gekan (富江 下巻) *v.3: Souichi no Katte na Noroi (双一の勝手な呪い) *v.4: Shibito no Koiwazurai (死びとの恋わずらい) *v.5: Dassouhei no Iru Ie (脱走兵のいる家) *v.6: Rojiura (路地裏) *v.7: Kubi no Nai Choukoku (首のない彫刻) *v.8: Umeku Haisuikan (うめく排水管) *v.9: Bohyou no Machi (墓標の町) *v.10: Frankenstein (フランケンシュタイン) *v.11: Kai Dan (潰談) 'Tomie Part One' 'Tomie Part Two' "Souichi's Convenient Curse" 双一の勝手な呪い Souichi no Katte na Noroi *Tanoshiii Natsu Yasumi (楽しーい夏休み) *Tanoshiii Fuyu Yasumi (楽しーい冬休み) *Souichi no Tanoshiii Nikki (双一の楽しーい日記) *Souichi no Katei Houmon (双一の家庭訪問) *Nuno-sei Kyoushi (布製教師) *Souichi no Tanjoubi (双一の誕生日) *Souichi no Katte na Noroi (双一の勝手な呪い) *Shijuu Kabe no Heya (四重壁の部屋) *Kanoke (棺桶) *Uwasa (噂) "Lovesick Dead" 死びとの恋わずらい Shibito no Koiwazurai *Shibito no Koiwazurai Dai-1 Hanashi: Yotsutsuji no Bishounen (死びとの恋わずらい　 第１話　 四つ辻の美少年) *Shibito no Koiwazurai Dai-2 Hanashi: Nayamu Onna (死びとの恋わずらい　 第２話　 悩む女) *Shibito no Koiwazurai Dai-3 Hanashi: Kage (死びとの恋わずらい　 第３話　 影) *Shibito no Koiwazurai Dai-4 Hanashi: Zekkyou no Yoru (死びとの恋わずらい　 第４話　 絶叫の夜) *Shibito no Koiwazurai Yobanashi: Shiro Fuku no Bishounen (死びとの恋わずらい　 余話　 白服の美少年) *Kaiki Hikizuri Kyoudai Dai-1 Hanashi: Jijo no Koibito (怪奇ひきずり兄弟　 第１話　 次女の恋人) *Kaiki Hikizuri Kyoudai Dai-2 Hanashi: Koureikai (怪奇ひきずり兄弟　 第２話　 降霊会) *Gentsuu Yashiki (幻痛屋敷) *Abarabone no Onna (あばら骨の女) *Real Unko no Omoide (リアルウンコノオモイデ) '"A Deserter in the House"' 脱走兵のいる家 Dassouhei no Iru Ie *Bio House (バイオハウス) *Kao Dorobou (顔泥棒) *Suima no Heya (睡魔の部屋) *Akuma no Ronri (悪魔の論理) *Yaneura no Nagai Kami (屋根裏の長い髪) *Scenario-doori no Koi (シナリオどおりの恋) *Re-animator no Ken (リ・ アニメーターの剣) *Chichi no Kokoro (父の心) *Taegatai Meiro (耐え難い迷路) *Siren no Mura (サイレンの村) *Ijimekko (いじめっ娘) *Dassouhei no Iru Ie (脱走兵のいる家 ) '"The Back Alley"' 路地裏 Rojiura *Rojiura (路地裏) *Fashion Model (ファッションモデル) *Rakka (落下) *Aibeya (相部屋) *Ryokan (旅館) *Yurushi (許し) *Tobacco Kai (煙草会) *Kabi (黴) *Michi no Nai Machi (道のない街) *Kioku (記憶) *Ice Cream Bus (アイスクリームバス) '"Headless Sculptures"' 首のない彫刻 Kubi no Nai Choukoku *Akai Ito (赤い糸) *Chuuko Record (中古レコード) *Okuru Hito (贈る人) *Hashi (橋) *Circus ga Kita (サーカスが来た) *Hachinosu (蜂の巣) *Chizu no Machi (地図の町) *Kubi no Nai Choukoku (首のない彫刻) *Hakumei (薄命) *Kanki (寒気) *Kakashi (案山子) *Isho (遺書) '"The Groaning Drain"' うめく排水管 Umeku Haisuikan *Chousizen Tenkousei (超自然転校生) *Umeku Haisuikan (うめく排水管) *Chitamagi (血玉樹) *Kubitsuri Kikyuu (首吊り気球) *Ayatsuri Yashiki (あやつり屋敷) *Niku-iro no Kai (肉色の怪) *Ijou Sekkin (異常接近) *Tsuchi no Naka (土の中) '"Gravetown"' 墓標の町 Bohyou no Machi *Bohyou no Machi (墓標の町) *Nakama no Ie (仲間の家) *Namekuji Shoujo (なめくじ少女) *Tonari no Mado (隣の窓) *Hyouchaku Mono (漂着物) *Go-senzo-sama (ご先祖様) *Nagai Yume (長い夢) *Tunnel Kidan (トンネル奇譚) *Douzou (銅像) *Fuyuubutsu (浮遊物) *Shirosuna-mura Chi Tan (白砂村血譚) 'Frankenstein' フランケンシュタイン '"Ghost Stories"' 潰談 Kai Dan *Kubi Gensou (首幻想) *Ikisudama no Numa (生霊の沼) *Pen-friend (ペンフレンド) *Shinnyuusha (侵入者) *Oshikiri Idan (押切異談) *Frankenstein (フランケンシュタイン), written by Mary Wollstonecraft Shelley *Jigoku no Ningyou Sou (地獄の人形葬) *Ganmen Kotei (顔面固定) *Three further titles listed seem to be typos, but I have not been able to get more information: **Oshikiri Idan: Zoku (押切異談・続) probably should be Oshikiri Idan: Kabe **Nonnon Oyako (ノンノン親子), probably Nonnon Oyabun **Nonnon Oyako no Kakurenbo (ノンノン親子のかくれんぼ), most likely Nonnon Oyabun no Kakurenbo '"Fragments of Horror"' 魔の断片 Ma no Kakera 朝日新聞出版: Ｎｅｍｕｋｉ＋コミックス Asahi Shimbun Publications: Nemuki+ Comics 朝日新聞出版: 朝日コミック文庫 Asahi Shimbun Publications: Asahi Comic Bunko *Futon (布団) *Mokuzou no Kai (木造の怪) *Tomio: Akai High-neck (富夫・ 赤いハイネック) *Yuruyaka na Wakare (緩やかな別れ) *Kaibou-chan (解剖ちゃん) *Kuroi Tori (黒い鳥) *Nanakuse Magami (七癖曲美) *Mimi Kosuri Suru Onna (耳擦りする女) Published in the United States by VIZ on June 16, 2015. Published by ECC in Spanish as Fragmentos del Mal. 'Dissolving Classroom' 溶解教室 Youkai Kyoushitsu 少年チャンピオンコミックスエクストラ　もっと！ Shounen Champion Comics Extra Motto! 秋田書店 (2014/12/19) - ISBN-10: 4253132995 Dissolving Classroom - Paperback Vertical Comics (January 31, 2017) - ISBN-10: 1942993854 'Selected Masterpieces' 伊藤潤二自選傑作集 Itou Junji Jisen Kessaku Shuu 朝日新聞出版:朝日コミックス Asahi Shimbun Publications: Asahi Comics *v.1: Itou Junji Jisen Kessaku Shuu (伊藤潤二自選傑作集) *v.2: Itou Junji Jisen Kessaku Shuu Ibitsu (伊藤潤二自選傑作集 歪) '"Selected Masterpieces"' 伊藤潤二自選傑作集 Itou Junji Jisen Kessaku Shuu *Chuuko Record (中古レコード) *Kanki (寒気) *Kubitsuri Kikyuu (首吊り気球) *Fashion Model (ファッションモデル) *Ayatsuri Yashiki (あやつり屋敷) *Gaka (画家) *Nagai Yume (長い夢) *Go-senzo-sama (ご先祖様) *Glyceride (グリセリド) Published in the United States by VIZ on December 19, 2017 as "Shiver: Junji Ito Selected Stories". '"Selected Masterpieces Warped"' 伊藤潤二自選傑作集 歪 Itou Junji Jisen Kessaku Shuu Ibitsu *Kubi Gensou (首幻想) *Ijimekko (いじめっ娘) *Bohyou no Machi (墓標の町)javascript:void('Visual') *Umeku Haisuikan (うめく排水管) *Mimi Kosuri Suru Onna (耳擦りする女) *Namekuji Shoujo (なめくじ少女) *Niku-iro no Kai (肉色の怪) *Uwasa (噂) *Yuruyaka na Wakare (緩やかな別れ) *Miirareta Souichi (魅入られた双一) 'No Longer Human' 人間失格 Ningen Shikkaku No1.jpg No2.jpg No3.jpg ビッグコミックス　オリジナル Big Comics Original *Vol. 1 - 2017/10/30 - ISBN-10: 4091897185 *Vol. 2 - 2018/3/30 - ISBN-10: 4091898262 *Vol. 3 - 2018/7/30 - ISBN-10: 4098600560 VIZ published No Longer Human in 2019. 'VIZ (US)' 'Uzumaki' Viz01.jpg Viz02.jpg Viz03.jpg Viz01-2ed.jpg Viz02-2ed.jpg Viz03-2ed.jpg Viz04.jpg *Uzumaki: Spiral into Horror, Vol. 1 - October 6, 2001 - ISBN-10: 1569317143 *Uzumaki: Spiral into Horror, Vol. 2 - July 6, 2002 - ISBN-10: 1591160332 *Uzumaki: Spiral into Horror, Vol. 3 - October 6, 2002 - ISBN-10: 1591160480 *Uzumaki: Spiral into Horror, Vol. 1 - 2nd Edition - October 16, 2007 - ISBN-10: 1421513897 *Uzumaki: Spiral into Horror, Vol. 2 - 2nd Edition - December 18, 2007 - ISBN-10: 1421513900 *Uzumaki: Spiral into Horror, Vol. 3 - 2nd Edition - February 12, 2008 - ISBN-10: 1421513919 *Uzumaki 3-in-1 Deluxe Edition - Hardcover - October 15, 2013 - ISBN-10: 1421561328 'Gyo' Vizgyo1.jpg Vizgyo2.jpg Vizgyo1-2.jpg Vizgyo2-2.jpg Vizgyo3.jpg *Gyo, Vol. 1 - September 10 2003 - ISBN-10: 8417777806 *Gyo, Vol. 2 - March 10 2004 - ISBN-10: 1591161401 *Gyo, Vol. 1 - 2nd Edition - October 16 2007 - ISBN-10: 1421513870 *Gyo, Vol. 2 - 2nd Edition - January 2008 - ISBN-10: 1421513889 *Gyo 2-in-1 Deluxe Edition - Hardcover – April 21, 2015 - ISBN-10: 1421579154 Vizf.jpg Viztomie.jpg Vizs2.jpg Vizfrank.jpg Vizs.jpg Vizno.jpg Viztv.jpg 'Fragments of Horror' Hardcover – June 16, 2015 - ISBN-10: 1421580799 *Futon *Wooden Spirit *Tomio - Red Turtleneck *Gentle Goodbye *Dissection-chan *Blackbird *Magami Nanakuse *Whispering Woman 'Tomie' Tomie: Complete Deluxe Edition - Hardcover – December 20, 2016 - ISBN-10: 1421590565 'Shiver' Shiver: Junji Ito Selected Stories - Hardcover – December 19, 2017 - ISBN-10: 1421596938 'Frankenstein' Frankenstein: Junji Ito Story Collection Hardcover – October 16, 2018 - ISBN-10: 1974703762 'Smashed' Smashed: Junji Ito Story Collection - Hardcover – April 16, 2019 - ISBN-10: 1421598469 'No Longer Human' No Longer Human - Hardcover – December 17, 2019 - ISBN-10: 1974707091 'Twisted Visions' The Art of Junji Ito: Twisted Visions - Hardcover – April 21, 2020 - ISBN-10: 1974713008 'Venus in the Blind Spot' Venus in the Blind Spot Hardcover – August 18, 2020 - ISBN-10: 1974715477 Category:Manga